The truth WE HAVE SISTERS!
by ToshiroHitsugya12354
Summary: Cassidee,caleyla,jessica,and tigerlily are two sisters (plus jessica who is caleylas flying cat and tigerlily who is cassidees flying cat.) trying to find fairy tail so that they can be reunited with there twin brothers: gray,natsu,and happy. Will the boys accept them? And will there adventure be hilarious? Of course! And do you think the boys will be good brothers?(probably not!)
1. Chapter 1

All four of us were trudging in the forest when a certain sister of mine had to say," cassidee, I'm hungry! Can we get some food?" Caleyla said. Her stomach was growling like crazy." Are we almost there?" Caleyla asked." Yes when we hit the border of this forest we will be in magnolia." I said sounding real serious. "Tay!" The cats said. About half an hour later we were finally there. Magnolia. We ran and ran until our feet couldn't run anymore. Then we were at the entrance to the infamous guild fairytail." Here goes nothing." I said." Please don't bust the doors down!" Caleyla and jessica was a orange cat with a frog hat on. Caleyla is a very hyper girl. She has salmon colored hair to her waist and is wearing a green shirt with black pants. "Don't care what she does as long as I can beat some sense into the people you guys call brothers." Tigerlily said. He was a purple cat with black stripes and had a brown satchel on his back. Me on the other hand didn't look to good. I had black colored hair to my waist. I had purple accents if you looked close enough.I was wearing a purple shirt with long jeans. While ignoring caleyla and jessica's protests I broke the doors with one kick. 'Oops.' I thought guess I'll will have to pay to repair them. "Natsu,gray,happy were the hell are you!?" I asked seeing the ocean of people staring at us. But that didn't matter right know what did matter was finding our idiotic brothers. Then I heard caleyla scream and I turned around." What is it?"I asked but what I saw was awesome. Natsu and gray standing right in front of us. They had confused expressions. Me and caleyla ran up to them and hugged them. Well not really. I hugged gray and caleyla hugged Natsu. He was just to crazy for me to like." We have finally found them. After that one horrible year we found them." Caleyla said in tears." Who exactly are you?" Natsu asked. "That's right you probably never got the letter they sent you." I said." Who are they?" Gray asked looking more confused than before. There faces were comical. "Let us start from the begining." I said. We went to the center of the guild so that we could explain it to everyone. Everyone had a funny expression on there faces. Tigerlily sat on my head. "Well to some it up we are those twos sisters caleyla and cassidee kurasaki."Me and caleyla said together. Everyone was dead silent. I looked around, everyone was either confused or just more confused than others. I started laughing." Well we were searching for one year. You two went missing a month before we were born. Before that mom had gotten three exceeds happy,tigerlily, and jessica. They are brothers and sister." Caleyla said. From the corner of my eye I could see jessica trying to tackle happy in hug. Tigerlily being the party pooper he was stayed on my head."They sent a letter to fairy tail hoping you would get it but either I didn't make or you got it and lost it." I said getting off the floor that I really didn't really realize I had fallen on. "After we were born both mom and dad fell ill over guilt not thinking that they were good enough parents. They thought that was the reason you left." I said trying not to cry. "After that we all lived in the castle for 14 more years." Tigerlily said not sounding so happy." After that we started hearing rumors of a wizard who broke alot of things and used fire. We knew it was you Natsu because mom used to always say that you had a thing for fire." I said. "So after that we trained with the dragons." Caleyla said. Everyone looked dumbfounded. "Questions?"I asked. "So are you dragon slayers?" A guy with a lot of peircings asked. "No we are things known as dragon masters. The defintion is to know all the dragon slayer elements but usually only focus on one element but still know the others.. But the art was lost in time. So for caleyla it is everything because she is to stubborn to choose only one for me it is poison because it always was pretty." I was looking at me with a scared look in there eyes. "Don't mind her. She tends to try and scare others so that she an always be left alone. She doesn't like social activity at all." Caleyla said trying to make me stop. Everyone started to relax." So were are you from?" A white haired girl was pretty. She had shoulder length white hair and had dark blue ocean eyes. "We are from leafre the dragon kingdom." I said with a duh expression on my face. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. "What?" I asked not getting why they were looking at me like that. "Seriously!?" Everyone said at the same time. "Um yeah, we were born and raised there." I said." So do you know were the dragons are?" A girl with blue shoulder length hair asked with hope obvious in his voice." Of course we do! Igneel is caleyla's dragon and they go around destroying everything in site in is my dragon we usually go around and laugh at the other dragons and grandina is a party pooper and she stops everything from ever being fun she is to serious for her own good." I said laughing at the memories. "REALLY!?" The girl with blue hair, the guy with the peircings, and Natsu said at the same time with disbelief written all over there faces."Yeah sure we can call them if you would like." Caleyla and I said together. Caleyla was excited i just wanted to sit and watch." But first, can you guys introduce yourselves?" I asked. When they all did we all went outside." IGGY!" Caleyla said screaming. He probably has a headache know. Poor igneel." Metalicana, grandina." I was no point in yelling since they have awesome senses. Everyone waited and waited and waited until 10minutes had passed then gajeel said," I knew it they were lying!" Everyone bobed other there heads in agreement. They turned around to go back in side when there was a strong gust of wind. I stayed in my place but caleyla went flying in the side of the fairy tail guild." Did you call?" Metalicana said sounding bored." Yes we have some people who wanted to see you again." IGNEEL!"Natsu screamed and ran for the fire dragon." Hello Natsu long time no see." Igneel said before being hugged by Natsu."GRANDINA!" Wendy said hugging grandina like no tomorrow." Hello wendy." Grandina said. "What and I don't get a hug from the one I trained?" Metalicana said pretending to be was just standing there stupified. I had fallen on the floor out of laughter. But seeing gajeel made me mad. Why not give your teacher a hug? I pushed gajeel towards metalicana and made him give metalicana a hug." Reunions are happy! Not meant for grumpy people like you!" I said the reunion we had to leave." Well we have to go." I said getting on metalicanas back. Caleyla climbed on to igneels back while tigerlily got on with me but jessica got on grandina. "Were are you going?" Natsu asked with sadness written on his face. "Were going home of course!" Caleyla couldn't wait to get home." Were is your home?" Lucy asked concern in her voice."yeah, were do you live?" Gray asked." Well in leafre of course! Oh yeah you must of forgot gray you are the heir to the thrown flamebrain over there lost to you in a fight so you became heir to the thrown. But since you ran away we became queens of the dragon kingdom that's why we have dragons." I said proudly. "And the cool thing is I'm only 16! Caleyla is 14." They all stood there aw struck and astonished on how such young girls could take on the responsibility of taking over a kingdom." But why don't you guys live with us instead since we are your older brothers." Gray said." Really!?" Caleyla said excited."Yeah I guess we could do that but its up to them." I said pointing at the dragons." Well it is possible to rule to the kingdom from here but you will have to come to leafre once a week to check on things."metalicana said." But I'll get lonely without you guys cassidee and caleyla its so boring in leafre and everyone is serious.I'm already bored thinking about being there." I was sitting on his back thinking when I heard someone calling my name." Cassidee! Caleyla!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassidee! Caleyla!" Me and caleyla turned to find a girl in jeans with a yellow shirt on."Shida!" Me and caleyla yelled at the same time. We slid off of the dragons and ran for her. We hugged each other." Were is kami and luka?" Jessica asked worried that something bad happened." Well of course kami is being sluggish as always." Tigerlily said not sounding surprised. "Well that's kami for you." I said." Who is this?" Natsu and gray said at the same time." That's right, this is shida queen of celestial spirits. Her father died shortly after he met lucy and so she was crowned queen of the celestial spirits." I said."SHIDA!" A turquoise cat was yelling and crying when she jumped in shidas arms. "I was looking for you everywhere and luka was being mean and she wacked me off her back and I had to fly the rest of the way here and- cassidee, caleyla, tigerlily, and jessica!" The cat screamed." Hello kami were is luka?" We all said at the same time. "Right here." Than a beautiful yellow and black striped tiger came out of nowhere." Stupid cat, she wouldn't stop talking so I got mad and pushed her off while we were running told her the directions and left." Luka grumbled." This is luka the royal celestial spirit and this is kami also a royal celestial spirit. Only people within the royal family can have them." Shida said." Hello lucy. Loke speaks much of you in the spirit world." Luka said. Lucy was blushing next to mira and mumbling about loke being a pervert." So um yeah. That's our life story." We all said at the same time." Well that was interesting. Natsu you can take caleyla and gray you can take cassidee." Master mokorov said." NO!" Caleyla,me,tigerlily,and jessica said all at the same time." We can't be separated after all those years being alone in that castle with no parents. We can't be separated with out one we are useless." Caleyla said while crying. Jessica got caleyla to stop crying and tigerlily and I were chatting about a new life. After that the dragons left agreeing on our schedule and we all went back inside." Welcome to fairytail!" Mira said while we sat at the bar. She got out a ink pad and stamp so that we could get the insignia. Caleyla got it on her arm in green and I got it on my cheek in purple. Of course tigerlily got his on his cheek like me in black though and jessica got it on her arm like caleyla but in black. Natsu,happy and gray came up to us and sat next to us." So I guess we will have to get a house since we can't separate you 2." Gray said." Guess so bro." Natsu said" and from now on no more fights. So truce." "Aye!" Happy said. Natsu and gray shook hands and we all had a group hug." Finally we have a true family." Caleyla said. After that we all went home me and caleyla going to grays house tonight. We decided that in the morning they would go look for a house.

~At grays house~

"So who is your favorite brother?" Gray asked as we got our beds ready out in the living room. "Well mine is you because #1. I can't stand hotheaded idiots and #2. Your cool." I said. "Well mine is Natsu because he can destroy things easily and is super strong!" Caleyla we finished we went to bed. "Tigerlily you come with me because i dont want a guy sleeping with my sister." Gray said. "NO! Because he needs to say because he is nothing like happy tigerlily is cool and collected and doesn't do any bad." I said," plus he carries my food so he has to stick with me at all times." Gray looked at me like I was crazy but let it slide knowing the real reason I didn't want him to go.

~ next day!~

We are going house hunting today and it is probably going to end up going really wrong. Lucy came to make sure they knew what they were doing but I real life she just wanted to stay by her boyfriend. Oh, did I tell you they have been dating for a month know and caleyla is so excited. Me and caleyla are like exact opposites and that is what makes us such good layed back attitude brings out her bubbly, jumpy attitude. So that's why our exceeds are so close to us because we have exceeds with exact attitudes. So we were walking with me and gray next to each other while caleyla was on natsu's shoulders. While I was thinking I didn't realize that tigerlily was calling my name." Cassidee its time for you two to eat." He said in a urgent had caught everyone's attention."ok. But what if I'm not hungry?" Caleyla said sliding off of natsu's shoulders to go get jessica." Remember last time you said that and it was time to eat. I ended up in the nearest hospital because of you." I said reaching for the blood red fluid in tigerlily's hand. "What is that!?" Lucy,Natsu,and gray sad at the same time, they all looked like they were scared out of there minds."well its poison duh." I said"plus mine isn't as interesting as caleylas is."while I started to take it from tigerlily I heard caleyla and jessica scream behind me." What is it!?" I asked turning around with poison in my mouth ready to breath it on someone. But what I saw was worse than anything, jessica's bag was on the floor with all the bottles that were supposed to hold the blue lacroma in them were all empty." WHY ARE THEY ALL EMPTY!?" I asked in a scared tone." I swear we just got more. Were are they?" I was starting to get angry. "I not sure and our supplier is on the other side of earthland! What are we going to do!?" Caleyla said while crying. "What exactly happens when you don't eat?" Lucy asked scared to know the answer."first she starts to speak gibberish and then she attacks the most familiar sent she knows which is mine." I said fearing my life." Last time I ended up in critical condition at the hospital and barely made it out alive I had to eat 20 gallons of poison before I was fully recovered. See I still have the scars." I said. I turned around and lifted my shirt so they could see. There were three dragon like claw marks on my back. They were deep in my skin so they left indents in my skin. I thought about what happened that day.

~ flashback~

We were walking around the forest completely lost when we were told by tigerlily that it was time to eat."okay so give me my food please." I said. "But I'm not hungry!" Caleyla said. "Okay you can eat later let's keep moving." I said not thinking of the consequences to come later." We are at the edge of the forest I guess we should sleep now." I said but when I turned around and caleyla was speaking in a foreign tone. "What are you saying?" I asked her but then she started to attack me." Caleyla! What's wrong?" But in that moment when I had to ask I had turned around so that I wasn't facing her so that I could get something out of tigerlilys pack when I felt a sharp pain on my back and everything went black.

~ end flashback~

I shuddered."grandina!" I screamed." You called?" She said. "Do you think you could go to leafre and get the blue lacrama that sits on caleylas bed?" I asked sounding desperate." Yes of course. I will be back in 2 minutes" she said and took off. "Hurry!" I yelled. I fell on the floor crying in frustration. "You okay?" Gray an Natsu asked concern in there voice." No because if she doesn't make it in time I will die. The doctors said if I ever took another blow like that I would die." While more tears seemed to come out. Caleyla was starting her gibberish stage." Its already to late." I said then before anyone could react caleyla was infront of me and then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry." I heard some one crying. Caleyla. I woke up but when I tried to sit up my stomach hurt like hell had been living there." Were am I?" I asked. I sounded horrible it sounded like a tractor had plowed over my vocal cords." Your at the fairy tail infirmary." I heard another girl say. Shida." What happened?" I asked. " caleyla had run out of food and she attacked you after that you blacked out." Shida said looking like she was going to cry." I'm fine really." I said but I didn't believe myself. "Are you okay?" A concerned purple and black cat said worried beyond belief."Yeah but I can't see out of my left eye." Then caleyla started to cry harder than ever. When I tried to get up they tried to stop me but couldn't when I got up I walked to the mirrior. I couldn't believe what I saw. I had only one eye. The other was covered by three scars that looked like a dragon had ripped it out my stomach had a slash straight down the middle like it had been cut open." Wow..." I said." You hate me know don't you?" Caleyla said." No but wow you have gotten stronger since last time haven't you?" I said with the biggest smile ever." How are you smiling at a time like this I almost killed you and your smiling?!"Caleyla said with disbelief written all over face." You should hate me right know!" Caleyla screamed." But how could I hate the person who is dear to me most in the world?" I said my smile getting bigger." Well that is cassidee for you." Tigerlily said smiling." Wow don't tell me your getting soft on me were is the tigerlily I grew up with?" I said with a fake shocked face." I wasn't getting soft I'm just glad your okay." He mumbled." Well to tell the truth Im hungry and I don't think I can walk to the bar. Can you fly me?" I ask him." Sure." He said then he grabbed my waist with his tail and we flew down the stairs with shida and caleyla right behind. "I'm back!" I looked at me with relived faces on.' Did Natsu and gray tell them my story?' I asked tigerlily telepathically. 'Yeah' " well let's go I'm hungry!" I yelled. When we got to the bar I felt a person hugging me from behind. When I turned around gray was hugging me and Natsu was about to when master mokorov started talking." We should celebrate the wellness of cassidee being awake!" He yelled. Everyone cheered at the same time. "How long was I out?" I asked." About maybe 1 week. But in that week we found a house and everything is ready."Natsu said excitedly( sound like anyone else?) After the party we went home to our new home. "Well what do you think?" Everyone asked me. I was speech less. It was a two story building with 4 rooms with two on each level the kitchen had marble counter tops and white cabinets." Wow! Its AWESOME!" I yelled." So which room is mine?" Everyone deadpanned over how weird I was only tigerlily was able to understand how I was feeling. " I'll show her!"Jessica said." No I will show her I am her best friend!" Tigerlily said in an irritated voice." No I will since I haven't gotten to fully meet her yet!" Happy said. Jessica and tigerlily glared at him and he hid behind Natsu. "You can all show me I guess." I said trying to hold in a giggle. "Happy come here!" I said. " remember what happened last time when jessica when you got tigerlily upset." Jessica shivered."kawaii!" I said while hugging happy." You can all show me my room but I will hold happy, tigerlily can sit on my head and jessica you I'll hold also." They all did as told and I was getting a headache from all the cats talking at the same time either about fish or poison or training with caleyla again." Caleyla will you tour us because they don't seem to be talking about the same thing that I was a minute a go." I said trying to not laugh my but off." Sure, do you two want to come?" Caleyla asked the two silent brothers that were on the floor laughing." Sure." Natsu and gray said together in between we al, walked the hallways as I stayed behind them all deep in thought. What I didn't notice was that Natsu was trying to call my name." Cassidee. Cassidee. Cassidee!" He said and that snapped me out of my thoughts." This is me and jessica's room!" Caleyla and jessica said excitedly. It was a large room with green and gold. Her bed was a queen sized matress for her and jessica. "Wow..." us all I could say before I was dragged off to the next room. I t kept up like that. Me only being able to say wow before dragged off to the next room. Well of course natsus was pink and red, grays was blue and white, we had finally reached mine and tigerlilys when he told me to close my eyes.( or should I say eye.)"Why? I don't want to!" I said being the laziest person in the world." Just do it I don't want you recking the place when you see it." Tigerlily said getting annoyed of my childish behavior." Fine but I you owe me one." I grumbled upset that a cat beat me at an argument." You can open them know!" Caleyla said excitedly.( get the pattern yet?) When I did all I saw was heaven. The room walls were purple and black. My fav. Colors!" Who told you the colors?" I asked Natsu. "Well me of course!" Jessica,tigerlily, and caleyla all said at the same time." Well okay..." I said trying not to laugh. They were always competing over the stupidest things like who gets the strawberry cake. Back to my room! My bed was a full sized because unlike jessica and caleyla me and tigerlily sleep together him on my stomach and me on my back." This is awesome guys thanks." I said in awe." Well it is rather late don't you think?" Gray said. I looked at my clock it said 8:30."Yes its late its time for us to go to bed. And with that everyone went to bed." Night guys." Natsu said while trudging off to his room. Me and tigerlily got ready for bed and laid down." Night man." I said my eyes already closing." Night." He said before falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning I woke up from the most awesome dream in the world because a certain someone was to excited to fall back asleep so I have to stay up with her. I had woken tigerlily up so that I could go to the bathroom. But first I glanced at my clock.9:30. Wow why couldn't she of at least slept for 10 more hours at least. She knows I hate getting up early. I grumbled about being up so early. I did my routine, dress, brush teeth, and then got ready to eat. "What is for breakfast?" I heard a certain 3 people say. I'm not going to call names but I'll give you a hint a hint: gray, Natsu , and caleyla." When the hell did you get in here!?" I said nearly poisoning the 2 intruders." Just five minutes ago we got in here while you were in the bath." Gray said." Well I guess i will make breakfast." I said not very happy because the exceeds were to busy sleeping to help me. Natsu was passed out leaning against the wall. Tigerlily had just gotten up hearing the snores coming from the wall and couldn't sleep any longer." But real quickly can we do something?" Me and tigerlily asked getting one of those suspicious faces on." Cassidee I know that look so no you can not do anything to prank anyone." Caleyla said sounding serious.( wow she was getting serious!:D) " fine. You party pooper." I said while looking at tigerlily like he could actually do something.

Time skip!

After we all ate and everyone was ready we all got ready to head to the guild. "Ready?" I asked stepping out the door. "Yes!" I heard a choir of people say behind me. Once we got to our guild Natsu and gray bust the doors down like 2 idiots. Me and caleyla walked to the bar while the two idiots walked over to gajeel and lucy. We sat down and caleyla was ordering food while I got a vile from tigerlily's pack. When the doors opened. Everyone turned there attention towards the door to be curios on to who was except caleyla she was to busy eating 20plates of food per milasecond. She had scarlet hair and armor on with a yellow cross also a blue mini skirt like lucy's. She looked around and spotted is sitting at the bar. She walked up to us." And who exactly are you?" She said. But it didn't sound like a question more like a demand.' Who is she?' I thought but made sure our crazy jessica couldn't read it. She ahd this scary arura around her like she was going to kill us if we didnt answer. I looked around to find Natsu and gray looking really fearful. It looked like they were PRAYING! WTH?!" I'm cassidee Natsu and grays sister. This is caleyla also there sister." I said" this is tigerlily and jessica." She raised an eyebrow at the us being sisters with the idiots over in the corner praying. But the thing was is that I could feel a deadly arura coming off of her. But my stupid sister who is to busy eating didn't seam to realize the mage that was behind her." Caleyla. Caleyla. Caleyla." The scarlet haired mage kept saying again and again to the point were she was pissed and hit caleyla in the back of the head. Caleylas head went flying in to the bowl of noodles." WHO THE HELL JUST INTERRUPTED MY EATING?!" Caleyla said getting really mad. Then caleyla threw a punch at the mage but she caught it and threw caleyla into the wall farthest from them. Caleyla was knocked out and had left the largest crater In the wall." What the hell?! she is only 14 erza!" Natsu said." And you threw her rather hard into the wall if I do recall." Gray said looking really worried. "She is fine. She has taken harder beatings." Jessica said flying to caleyla just in caleyla ended up in the infirmary but I couldn't go with her because I was to busy laughing at her because she was naming different foods in her sleep. She also had her tongue sticking out like she was actually dead. When I was done laughing and got off the floor everyone was looking at me like I was crazy." What?" I asked clearly confused. "Um,well, your sister was just slammed into the wall farthest from you and is knocked out and your on the floor laughing at her? I'm really confused." Mira said. "Oh don't worry I know how to wake her up." I said. I grabbed the lacroma from jessica and put it in Caleyla's face. She woke up instantly and grabbed the jar trying to open it." Well that was easy." I said. I know I've heard that before. In the background you could hear caleyla yelling at the jar to magically open." Open damn it! I'm hungry!" She said about to cry in frustration. Then caleyla got off the floor and came over to me." Can you please open this for me cassidee?" She said sweet and inoccently. She had the puppy dog face on and she looked like a two year old." Fine." I said not really minding all the people on the floor that had deadpanned. When everyone got up and was still looking at us crazy I said," oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. She suffers from multiple personality disorder." "Well that would of been nice of you to tell us earlier." Gray said. "What exactly is multiple- what ever you call it?" Natsu said looking really confused." Multiple personality disorder. It is when a person can have more than one personality. Like for example she can be nice to mean to sad all in just like five seconds." I said looking at him like he was her little"inccident" we all went back to our daily routines. That's when I heard some murmur coming from erza talking about a bunch of weakling caleyla was. I burst out laughing at her comment. She probably didn't know about us being dragon masters but I love easedropping. Everyone looked at me with a look of confusion on there faces. That just made me laugh more. Than caleyla,jessica and tigerlily started laughing to. I had to tell them about what erza said. "Wait that's not funny she was practically talking about me!" Caleyla said her smile vanishing." I know that's what makes it so funny!" I said trying to compose myself but I was epically failing." Stop laughing its not funny !" Caleyla said. I had finally got up and sat on my seat and said," your right, your right, its not funny... its hilarious!" I said falling on the ground. After that Caleyla went home because she was tired of all the eating she had done.I had stayed in hopes of more laughs. When I got real hungry. "Tigerlily!" I yelled. I was to lazy to get up from the bar to go get him from happy. "What cassidee?" He asked not even turning around already knowing what I want." I'm hungry! But I'm to lazy to get up and go threw your pack." I said still sitting in the bar stool. I'm coming! God she is to childish sometimes." He grumbled. He flew over to me and turned around so that I could reach into his pack. When I did all the viles were empty." Dude! There all empty!" I said not very happy. I fell on the floor and started crying and wining over the viles when I remembered the viles at the palace In leafre." Caleyla, I have to go to leafre you want to come with us?" I asked going over to the girl cowering in the emo corner. 'When did she get back?' I thought to tigerlily.' About 2 minutes ago.' He thought." Yes!" She said up and all happy." Let's go and tell Natsu and gray." I told caleyla before walking over to the idiots at the table with elfman,lucy,gajeel, and levy." Natsu,gray,me and caleyla are leaving!" I yelled before walking out side to call the dragons. That's when i was tackled by a very heavy 14 year old." Piggy back ride!" Caleyla screamed in my ear. I think I am deaf know. "Were do you think you are going without us?" Natsu and gray shouted from the guild doors. I ran as fast as I could making sure they couldn't catch up but of course I am lazy and only made it to the park before calling on metalicana and grandina. Caleyla was jumping up and down and running around while calling igneel. How the hell does a girl have that much energy?Then all the yelling she was doing stopped when i turned around my sister was on the floor with a white looking spirit coming out of her mouth. But there were to people on her who I guess had fallen. "Poison dragons iron fist!" I yelled and punched them. Then when I finally calmed down and helped caleyla up I looked at the people who had fallen on caleyla. It was Natsu and gray running around like maniacs in the park yelling on how there eyes stung like crazy. Oops." Guys calm down!" I screamed. But they didn't listen to me. While they were screaming like little girls, the dragons came with worried expressions."Igneel could you please make them calm down and grandina will you heal them?" I asked. While they did that the dragons asked what had happened. After I told them I asked," can you take us to leafre?" They all said yes and after me,caleyla,jessica, and tigerlily got on the dragons there were to male voices coming from behind us." How long will you be gone for?" Gray asked while Natsu opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by me speaking,"well days in leafre are 2 days in magnolia so we should be gone for 4 days in magnolia time." They looked like they were about say something when caleyla cut them off and started yelling about something to do about her favorite food from leafre. Everyone sweat dropped except me and jessica's.( yeah tigerlily and the dragons still arent used to it.)' Do you think we should go?' I thought to tigerlily.( I forgot to tell you guys. jessica has telipathic magic and they all have a telipathic link to there exceeds.) He nodded. I said."well we should go know." Then the dragons took off. "BYE!" We all yelled. Then we went in to the portal.

Time skip!

When we came back everyone was crowding around caleyla while I sat at the bar giving anyone who came near me a death glare. Wait that's right you have no idea why I'm so pissed off. Well it goes like this.

Flashback!

We had come back to leafre and when I sat at the bar some blonde dude I think his name is sting came and pushed me out of my chair. Everyone went silent. Caleyla ran up to me with a bottle of poison. Normally I would give up and take the bottle but those timess someone did something on accident but this dude did it on purpose. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. I was angry on the inside but I kept my cool." Excuse me sir you kind of pushed me out of my seat." I said when he turned around." What was that pipsqueak?" He said. That's it. No one calls me short and has ever lived to see outside a hospital bed. Caleylas eyes went big and grabbed hold of me. I had to shake her off." By the way dragon slayer what magic do you use?" I asked him a dark aroura covering my eyes had a weird red glow to them." Well if you must know i use light dragon slayer magic." He said without turning around. "Okay then I will give you 5 seconds to run then when I find you I will beat the living hell out of you with your own magic." I said. "And what harm can you do shorty?" He said. "Come outside and ill show you." I said while dragging him outside. When I looked around everyone was outside with us surrounding us in a circle. Everyone bet on sting except Natsu,tigerlily,jessica, and gray. I hate caleyla right know she has her money bet on sting. "Cassidee and sting fight. START!" Master yelled.

After fight...

The fight was only 10 seconds only because he was tired and was really beaten up. After that sting ended up in the infirmary." I'm not SHORT!" I yelled back at him before I left with a hyper active caleyla on my back.

Flashback end!

A/N: well next chapter they go on there first s-class job! Wish them luck!


	5. Chapter 5

_** authors note not a chapter**_

_**Anyways I realized that I haven't been putting a disclamer so here it is know. I do not own fairy tail because if I did Natsu and lucy would be together and have a child named nashi along with erza and jellal and gajeel and levy so yeah please don't sue!**_


End file.
